Power Rangers Cyberdyne
by Ranger Red 2.3
Summary: We live in a High Tech World, Where Phones are so Advance it's a computer, Now a new evil has risen and it is up to The Power Rangers Cyberdyne to Unplug this Evil
1. Chapter 2 Character List Complete

Hello Everyone this is Ranger Red 2.3 here to say there will be a second Power Rangers Story I'll be writing, it will be called. Power Rangers Cyberdyne, it will be a part two to A Power Rangers Story Cyberdyne, here is the list for all you fans of Power Rangers Terraforce and Power Rangers Fanfic, please Submit a Character :-).

also the ranger team for this group is (Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, Pink,) have fun writing your characters, my first thought about writing this story i did not want to add Powers but this is a Cyberspace Power Rangers story, so when thinking of powers think of Scfy powers from like Cyberspace, think of Tron, Megaman NT Warrior.

I would like to thank Everyone from Submiting Character's and if you don't see your Character's don't worry all has been added, i have not forgot you all,i will put them in the Story as Friends of the rangers as well as Allies also there will be a Great Arc, I won't Spoil it now, bad part on Writer's part is Spoiling it before it happens :-D Also Thank you Ar Reviewer for Submiting your Character and Thanks for Reviewing it was nice of you, Thank you All for your Kindness My Friends it means a lot to me as a Writer, Reviewer, Submiting Writer, and Author. this has been Ranger Red 2.3 :-), P.S Dragoon Boy 13 is me lol, i like to put Ghost Writer reviews to test my skills and to know my True Friends ;-).

Power Rangers Cyberdyne

Ranger Team:

Name: John Reese (Ranger Red 2.3 my OC)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Family: Thomas Reese (Father-Realtor), Martha Reese (Mother- Realtor), Tom Reese Jr (Older Brother-Band Leader Guiter player).

Appearance: Shaggy Burnette hair, Grey Eyes, 5'5, Red Fannel Shirt, Black Jeans, Red Converse, as well Black reading glasses.

Personalty: very open minded, Timed at times, never Uptight, Modest, Good Nature.

Race: Enhance Human: Japanese-Caucasian American

Bio Power: can genarate a Firewell

Ranger Color: Red

Ranger Weapon: Cyber Sword

Ranger Zord: Lion

Bio: John just moved to Highland City with his Family , his Parents job of being Realtors Transfer them to Highland City, John is a Computer Genius he can fix computers as well as upgrade them to working order. He tries to be modest about his Genius level but excels in class, he goes to Highland high school

Name: Shiva Xerox (Decode9)

Age: 17

Gender: Female.

Family: Raine Xerox (Mother. Co-owner of local restaurant). Derek Xerox (Father. Co-owner of local restaurant). Kira Xerox (Little Sister. Middle school student). John Reese (Cousin).

Appearance: Stands at 5'3 with curled brunette hair and stormy grey eyes. She wears a black t shirt with a navy blue jacket layered over it and navy blue athletic pants.

Personality: Shiva is known to be a rather bubbly person and is full of energy. Yet she is also known to be a bit of an airhead, but she is smarter than she appears. Can be rather stubborn and will sometimes refuse help.

Race: Enhance Human/Japanese-Caucasian American.

Bio Power: Can copy/modify others powers for future use.

Ranger Color: Blue.

Ranger Weapon: Cyber Blaster.

Ranger Zord: Falcon

Bio: Was born and raised in Highland City. Her mother is the younger sister to John's father.

Name:Pryce Lancaster (CrazytimesAMillion)

Age:18

Gender: Male

Family: Ryan Lancaster (Father), Kaitlyn Lancaster (Mother), Samuel Lancaster (Older Brother), Elizabeth Lancaster (Twin Sister).

Appearance: Pryce is said to be the Spiltting image of his father, complete with the same dirty blonde hair that falls into his eyes that brush off Toward the right side and Dark green eyes, he stands at a height of six feet and two inches with a lean build.

Personalty:Now when it comes to personality, Pryce is considered extremely rude and sarcastic. He mostly acts rude in order to mask the pain he feels about the strained relationship between him and his father.

Race: Enhance Human- Caucasian-America

Bio Power: Zapping

Ranger Color: Black

Ranger Weapon: Cyber Crossbow

Ranger Zord: Wolf

Bio: Pryce was born in Londom, England where he spent the better half of his childhood before his family moved to Highland City when he was in middle school. He was forced to play sports, specifically Soccer and baseball, when he was growing up.

Name: Logan Thomas (xXRocketShark216Xx)

Age :17

Gender: Male

Family: James Thomas (Father), Rachel Thomas (Mother).

Appearance:

Personalty: Logan is a generally laid back guy. He doesn't let things bother him all that much and he's pretty easygoing. He loves to have fun and is always the life of the party. He has a passion for making videos, particularly, vlogs, and he just so happens to have a popular YouTube channel, where he uploads daily vlogs. He can be a little too silly at times but when things are at their bleakest, he'll take things seriously. He loves the environment and is a very strong believer in Jesus, having been born and raised Pentecostal-Apostolic.

Race: Enhance Human- Caucasian-American

Bio Power: Lightning Speed

Ranger Color: Yellow

Ranger Weapon: Cyber Hammer

Ranger Zord: Bison

Bio:Logan had a pretty normal childhood, being raised by his mom and dad who raised him in church. Growing up, his parents always told him to follow his dreams, even if the road there wasn't always easy. He developed a love of videos at a very young age, finding himself fascinated by videotapes his parents would show him of them recording random bits of everyday life from a first-person perspective. This fascination only grew with the rising popularity of YouTube and vlogging. One New Years' Eve in college when he was bored, he decided his New Year's resolution would be to post one vlog everyday for a year, no matter how much hate he got or how many people watched. His vlogs became popular fairly quickly and soon he was having enough fun and making enough money to drop out of college, making his YouTube channel his full time job from then on. Still, though, he feels like something is missing in his life, like he's destined for something greater. He feels... empty. Being a ranger may just fill that void.

Name: Alice Labelle (MistyCharming)

Age: 17

Gender:

Family: William Labelle (Father), Rosalie Labelle (Mother), Maxwell Labelle (Older Brother), Natalie Labelle (Younger Sister).

Appearance:Alice has wavy blonde hair that falls to her midback. She's 5'2, with green eyes and some freckles.

Personalty: Alice is friendly and outgoing, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She can be a bit bossy, and is a but stubborn. She has a temper, though she never stays mad for long. She's very compassionate, and is very protective of her friends. She's incredibly loyal, and would rather she get hurt than them.

Race: Enhance Human- Caucasian-American

Bio Power: Invisibility

Ranger Color: Pink

Ranger Weapon: Cyber Daggers

Ranger Zord: Fox

Bio:Alice was born in Highland City. She's lived there all her life, and loves it there. She has an older brother, Max, who's 19 and a younger sister, Natalie, who's 16. Her mom is a teacher and her father is a doctor. She's very close to both her siblings, though they do fight a lot. When she was four and twelve, she had pneumonia, and the doctors say it's likely she'll get it again. She plays volleyball and softball, and does pretty well in school. She has several close friends.

Mentor and Friends of Rangers:

Name: Motherboard (Ranger Red 2.3 my OC, from Cyberdyne)

Age: 16

Family: N/A

Appearance: Big Computer Screen with Blue Coded lights

Personalty: A wise old AI smart.

Race: Program/Artificial intelligence

Bio: Motherboard is a Mysterious Program who awoken to fight as a defense Program to protect Highland City.

Name: Zachariah James (Zach) Evans (AR)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Family: Unknown Biological Father, Unknown Biological Mother, Lindsey Evens (Adoptive Mother), Rachel Evens (Adoptive Mother).

Appearance: Short light brown hair, Hazel eyes, 5'12, White v-neck t-shirt, black leather Jacket, black jeans, black converse.

Personality: Zach is an extremely intelligent individual, He gets Straight A's on everything without even studying. He is not good at dealing with Emotions and he is Extremely Blunt. However, he is quite caring and protective of People he loves. Zach is also a incredible Computer hacker and is Extremely methodical when it comes to hacking and coding.

Race: Enhance Human- American

Bio Power: Can Communicate with AI's

Ranger Colour: Former Black

Ranger Weapon: Bow and Arrow

Ranger Zord: Former Wolf

Bio: Zach was born to a young single mother who had no idea who his father was, Deciding to give Zach up, he was adopted not long after by Lindsay and Rachel Evens. He grow up knowing he was different from everyone else but never mentioned it to his Mothers in fear that they would give him up as well.

Name: Wesley 'Wes' Johnson (ICrzy)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Family: David Johnson (father), Martha Johnson (mother), Gabriel Johnson (older brother), and Trisha Johnson (younger sister).

Appearance: Shaggy dark brown hair, hazel eyes, white skin tone, muscular, 5'7", and kind of lean. He is wearing a black and yellow flannel with the sleeves rolled up, a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and yellow high tops.

Personality: Selfless, kind, caring, as well as kind of person who puts others before himself. But really awkward and socially unsure how to have a normal conversation with people his age.

Race: Enhance Human-Jewish-American

Bio Power: Super Genius, can look up any information on a computer with super speed typing, but also has a perfect memory he knows everything that has happened to him since he was born.

Ranger Color: Former Yellow

Ranger Weapon: Cyber Blaster

Ranger Zord: Former Tiger

Bio: Wes is the middle child in the Johnson family. He lived a pretty average life, expect the fact when Wes turned four his parents noticed something different. When Wes turned four he could multiply high numbers and get the correct answer. There were tests, many tests done and it turned out that Wes had an IQ over 200 and a perfect memory. His parents had to pay for special teachers for Wes which angered his older brother and his younger sister, when she was born, didn't get it. His father works at a police office and his mom worked as a nurse, so they had enough for the income to help support their special child. Wes was so smart, he graduated the same year as his brother at age thirteen. He is currently going to Highland College, but he takes his sister to high school on his way. His relationship with his siblings are mixed, his brother hates him but his sister loves him. She gets him to help him with her homework. Also, Wes really never had any friends, so when he finally makes friends he won't know how to deal.

Name: Jay Calvin (Zackattack1)

Age: 17

Gender: Malle

Family: no family but treats his teammates like his family.  
Personality: funny laid back chill

Race: Enhance Caucasian-American Bio Power: covert into lighting

Ranger Color: Yellow

Ranger Weapon: lighting strike sword

Ranger Zord: eagle

Bio: Jay lives by himself in a 4 bedroom apartment that he gets to stay in for free if he works for the owners of the apartment complex and still gets paid for his groceries and anything he needs for himself and his apartment. He doesn't have any family that he knows of because he was an orphan all his life. He is the quarterback of the football team. He is in a relationship with a girl ranger

Enemies:

Name: Malware (Ranger Red 2.3 my OC)

Age: N/A

Family: Spyware (Creation/Son), Adware (Creation/Son).

Appearance: Big Computer Screen with Red Coded lights

Personalty: A Evil Minded Persona, Cold.

Race: Virus/Artificial intelligence

Bio: Malware is a Evil Virus who wants to replace humans with robots

Name:Spyware (Ranger Red 2.3 my OC)

Age: N/A

Family: Malware (Creator/Father), Adware (Brother).  
Appearance: Spyware has a Metal Armor on like a Knight as well as two red eyes and a mouth piece, he is colored Black and Yellow

Personalty: Loyal to a fault, trying to get Approvel from Malware.

Race: Robot/Virus

Bio: Spyware is a Robotic Virus Hybrid, Loyal to his Creator/Father and to help him realize his Dream of replacing the human race with Robots.

Name:Adware (Ranger Red 2.3 my OC)

Age: N/A

Family: Malware (Creator/Father), Spyware (Brother).

Appearance:

Personalty:

Race:Robot/Virus

Bio: Adware is the second Robotic/Virus Hybrid to be Created by Malware, he is a smart Tech Builder of Malware.

Name: Chris smith (jimzy123)

Age: 25

Gender: male

Family: Unknown

Appearance:6'2 black hair blue eyes muscular with a black dragon tattoo on right forearm activating his powers Personality: evil but deep down has the need to help people when not morpherd expert lier and martial artist able to blend into Rangers civilian lives.

Race: White British

Bio Power: Technopethy,

Ranger Color: black shadow

Ranger Weapon: duel swords

Ranger Zord: black dragon battlezord

Bio:was kidnapped as a child and brainwashed and subjected to experiments infusing him with the powers of an Old Shadow Program turning him into the shadow ranger, He secretly looking for the family he never knew

Foot Soldiers: Trelobytes.


	2. Chapter 1 Rangers Online Part 1

I would like to thank Decode9, CrazyTimesAMillion, xXRocketShark216Xx, MistyCharming. I like to also thank ICrzy, Zackattack1, Jimzy123, AR, and Miss Sass, Thank you all for the Support you are all kind :-).

Aleksandra Ivanov (Miss Sass)

Chapter 1: Rangers Online Part One

It has been a few months since The Terraforce Ranger Team defeated the Evil Army of the Xanites and their Leader Master Xanort, In a Different Town full of Tech and Wonder, the town called Highland City. Meanwhile in the Outskirts of Town in a Warehouse a Battle rages on, as Lasers was shooting every where it shows three rangers Fighting one holding on to a CD Rom in a Container, the three rangers was a Black Ranger, a Red Ranger, and a Yellow Ranger he was holding the CD Rom Container,.

"We have to make it back to base guys! I got the CD safe and sound!" said the one in Yellow.

"I understand you Jay, let me think" said the one in Red as he shoots down what looks like a robotic soldier as it falls over sparks flying from where it got hit, "okay...here's the plan Jay, Zach and I will Cover you while you run for it to reach the base signal to teleport that CD" said the one in Red with authority.

"Speak for yourself Wes!" said the one in black name Zach as he fires two Arrows at more Soldier, "I'll hold them off and Was you watch Jay's back, plus I'm a better shot then you, so I should stay and watch both your backs" Zach said while grinning under his Halmet.

"What!" said both The Red and Yellow Rangers.

"we are not leaving Zachariah your coming with us or I'm staying with you" Was said taking him by the Coller, "No man left behind remember" Was said trying not to sound to panic.

"I know the Motto Wesley!..." Zach said holding his head down, "...Fine, let's move out..." Zach said cut off as a Figure showed up behind them, "..w..w..who's that guys" Zach said worried.

"I have no idea? Motherboard only said it was just us" Jay said looking at the Ranger in a Shadow Black Uniform like their's the Helmet was a Chrome helmet with a small clear fream at the top of the forehead like a Macrochip, the Visor looks like a solid black visor from the front to the ear, the Uniform looks like a Macrochip in the front chest, solid colors of the each Respected Rangers with White Gloves and respected color boots, "Who are you!? Are you a ally of Motherboard" Jay ask thinking like the others.

"You think I am a Ally of Motherboard? No how wrong you Are!" said the Black Shadow Ranger as he draws two Swords as he Duel wields both swords masterfully.

Now all three Rangers Draw their own Weapons, Jay had a Cyber Lightning Strike Sword, Wes had a Cyber Blaster, and Zach had a Cyber Bow and Arrow. Now all Four were ready to fight, Wes fire two shots with his Cyber Blaster at the Black Shadow Ranger, he blocks both shots with his swords as he Charge in at all three, he use his left Sword to knock down Wes Blaster as he use the right to strike him as he falls back as Sparks flew off him, just then Jay Swing at Shadow Ranger in a Rage of Lightning Powers he just miss him as he takes the Moment and spin kicks the evil ranger with his right foot, it throw them both off belance as Zach Blast the Shadow Ranger with a Arrow knocking hin down, Jay, Zach, and Wes Regroup.

"You have to get going Jay now!" Wes said with a hint of fear, "All that matters is getting that Cd to Motherboard" Was said Added on.

Just then Zach took the CD Rom from Jay, "I'll take it then, I'm a lot faster then you two are as well" Zach said with a Nervous tone in his voice.

"He's right Was, he did have a faster run time then us both! Go bro and run fast, we will watch your back! "Said Jay putting a hand on Zach's Shoulder.

All Three had a group bro hug as they nod to each other Jay and Wes look at the Shadow Ranger stand up as a two Soldiers came to him as a Beeping sound and Robotic noise rung in the Ear of the Shadow Ranger, he puts his right hand up as he shake his head in no, as Zach ran off out the door, The Shadow Ranger run towards Wes and Jay as they fight for their friends sake. Blasters and Weapons Clashing from Metal to Metal is all Zach can hear as he also hears Robotic Foot Steps as he looks back to see six Robotic Soldiers giving Chase to him, Zach reach for his Morpher.

"huff..puff, Motherboard are you there? Zach to Motherboard" said Zach as then he hears Static from his Radio, he keep running as he Tries again, " Motherboard can you hear me, we need your help!" said Zach Pleding as the Morpher beep.

"I read you Zachariah, you were in a No Range Zone are you all right, how's Wesley and Jay?" Said Motherboard through the Morpher.

"I..I..I don't know! I can still hear them fighting but i'm no where near the Warehouse to know, how about Teleporting us back to base?" Zach said exhustion, "I have get back to the Others, there's...there's a Evil Power Ranger Motherboard!" said a shock Zach.

"I understand, I do not know who this Ranger is Zachariah I'm sorry, and as for Wesley and Jay unless their in Signal Reach i cannot Teleport them I'm afried..." Motherboard said being cutoff.

"No you can't say that Motherboard! Save my friends please!" Zach said getting Angry, but then he gets hit by a Laser as he falls down as the CD Rom rolls from him as it Teleports.

he turns around to see both Jay and Wes in the Arms of two Robotic Soldiers as they throw them towards Zach, Shock by this is Zach as he looked them over as he can see they are okay but hurt and their Morphers Destroyed, he looks up to see the Shadow Ranger pointing his Blaster at him as he Motion him to stand.

"Well well Ranger, your the last one standing, I owed you a hit for getting me, Now Stand and face me!" said Shadow Ranger as he puts his Blaster away as he readies his Fist and body as if to Fight, "Let's go Weakling" said Shadow Ranger trying to piss off Zach.

Zach runs up to the ranger as they begin to fight, Zach goes down as he Sweep kicks The Rangers feet he jumps up evoiding the kick as he lands as he punch Zach down, Zach use the force of the punch to lift himself up as he runs in as he kicks up as he turns around as punch the Evil ranger in the gut, the punch throw him off balance as Zach Roundhouse kicks down on the Ground, The Shadow Ranger rose up slowly as he Drews his Duel Swords,

The Swords begins to glow a Dark Energy as he turns to face Zach, Zach ready's his Bow and Arrow as he gets ready for anything, just then Shadow Ranger shows up behind Zach as he Strikes Zach Twice as fast as Lightning, Zach's hit cause Sparks to go everywhere as Multiply high colors Surround him as he falls to his Knees Demorphing out of Suit, The Shadow Ranger then kicked him Towards Zach's Falling Friends as Wes started to wake up, he saw Zach fall beside him as his morpher was Damage beyond repair, just like Wes and Jay.

"Hahaha, you call yourselves Power Rangers, three Demorphs Humans with no way out for you, Now I will!...NO!" said Shadow Ranger Anger as all three Teleported away back to Motherboard.

Meanwhile Two Monthes Later, as Teens Arrive back to School after Summer Break, some kids were bum returning to school one kid was not Upset, he was Happy to be back. John Reese was his Name he wore a Red Fennel Shirt he had Shaggy Burnette Hair Grey Eyes and he was 5'5, he also wore Black Jeans, as he walked in he heard the Voice of a Girl with a Cheerful sound to her, her name was Shiva Xerox and she was John's Cousin, she wore a Black T-Shirt with a Navy Blue Jacket she wore it wrap around her her Waist over her Navy Blue Athletic Pants, she also had Brunette hair but in Curled and Stormy Grey Eyes, she also had a Cheerful yet Tired Smile on her face.

"Hey Morning Cuz, looks like you woke up on the right side of the bed Today" John said trying to make a joke.

"What? I didn't know there was a Wrong side of the bed Johnny, how do I Avoid it Cuz?" said Shiva holding her Chin as she thought about it, as John face plum his own face, Shiva looks at John," Oh looks like you woke up on this Wrong side of the bed Johnny next time get on the right side" said Shiva as she pince John's Cheeks and walks off.

"Yo yo John my Main man, how's going...Pal" A boy said Yawning as he said Pal with a long sigh.

"What's up Logan, how's it getting dude" John said giving their Friends Handshake.

Logan wore a Yellow T-Shirt with White sleeves on it, he also wore blue jeans he also wore yellow and white Converse, he has blonde hair cut short with Green eyes.

"so how was your Summer Logan?" John said as they walk in through the Hallways of the School.

"It was good till...Remember I told you about that one girl I liked?" Logan said looking at John as he nods yes, "Well I told her how I felt, and...she turned me down!" Logan said putting his head down in Defeat, just then someone laugh out loud, both John and Logan looked up to see Pryce Lancaster laughing his Butt off at Logan's reaction.

"So Logan you Strike out huh? That's to bad I could not get her number HA" Pryce said Rudely as he Push Logan out of his way, he Notice John looking at him, they both looked eye to eye, "What your looking at Reese?" Pryce said coming to his face.

"Nothing I guess Lancaster" John said standing his Ground.

"Nothing! huh?, I'll show you nothing Reese" Pryce said while Boiling his fist, a Crowd of kids started looking

Pryce wore a Black Tank Top as it was under a Grey and Black Unbutton Shirt with Grey Acid Jeans, he had Dirty Blond hair that he brush off towards his right side and Green eyes, Some say he was the Spiltting image of his Father.

just then as it looks like the first fight of the new School Year, a Girl who looked like Pryce but was a Girl came into the Middle of Pryce and John.

"Look Bro, you already had Summer School don't get into a Fight already, on the first day of School" said the Girl who reveals to be Pryce Twin Sister.

"Fine Elizabeth!" Pryce said to the Girl name Elizabeth, he walks away as he looks to John "My Sister saved you Dork, For now" Pryce said walking away mad.

"Thanks Beth, you helped me and John" said Logan kindly.

"Yeah Beth Thanks" John said with a Smile with a hint of blush in his cheeks

"Sure thing, my Brother don't mind no harm.." Elizabeth said thinking on what she said, "I mean he does not mean to sound like it" Elizabeth said putting a kind hand on both John and Logan as she walks away with her beautiful Accent, Elizabeth wore a Yellow Sun Dress with a Neckless saying her Name, she also wear Cowgirl boots, she had dirty Blond hair with green eyes.

"Bye!" both John and Logan said.

"A bit of a Jerk he is huh?" said a Girl who was by her locker putting her staff in her Locker, she has Wavy Red Hair that falls to her midback, she's 5'2 with green eyes and some freckles, "Hi I'm Alice Labelle nice to meet you both?" The Red hair girl name Alice said with a Bright Smile.

"Hi I'm John Reese nice to meet you" John said kindly, he notice his Cousin trying to open her Locker, "And that's my Cousin there Shiva Xerox" said John sighing as he walk over to her to let her know they are getting new lockers.

"Hey I'm Logan Thomas good to meet you"

as the day want on the Students had there new Lockers and new Classes, the School bell rung signaling the bell to get to their Homerooms, to meet their main Teachers. Students walk to their First classes of the Year, John was in Class with his Cousin Shiva, Best Friend Logan, and now a new friend Alice, Also the Lancaster Twins are there as well. as the Students took there seats, The Teacher walked in, she had long hair cut short it comes by her neck and stops at her Shoulders, she had a Beautiful Tan with her brown eyes, she wore a woman's Dress shirt and a Woman's dress skirt and high heels.

"Hello Class, good morning everyone my name is Ms. Stevens" The Teacher name Ms. Stevens said with a warm Smile as she walks to the board as she writes her name on the Board "Welcome to History Class, Now all i have to do is roll call" said Ms. Stevens as she takes the Class name list, as she goes through all the Students name only three did not Anwser, she read the three names again,

"Okay is there a Jay Calvin, Wesley Johnson, and Zachariah Evens, here?" Ms. Stevens said looking around as she's mark them not here, "Okay class, i will pass out a slip and i like each one of you all to sigh it, put your Parents numbers on them and when your done bring it to me" Ms. Stevens said as she gives the first ten students there silps as they pass the rest back.

The Class want on as Normal, as the Students want on working as each boy could not help but fall for the Teacher's Beauty, as the morning class want by and the rest of School want by good, the Teens begin to walk home as the Bell of the school to leave.

Meanwhile in a Dark Tunnal down in a long hallway to a big room where a lot of Computers came on as a Giant Supercomputer turn on.

"Ahhh at least, it is my turn to take over, I Malware will be King!...hahaha" The Computerize Malware said in a Deep voice, "Spyware and Adware Activeted Now" Malware said in a Monotone, as he said that two Robotic Warriors rise up as both their eyes glowed red as they both landed on the ground bowing to Malware.

"I Lt. Spyware ready for Duty Sir" Spyware said as he gets up, Rigar looked like a Knight with black and Gold Armor, as well as a small head helmet.

"I Lt. Adware Ready to Serve Sir" Adware said as he gets up, Pyro looked like a Robotic Warrior with a Eletric Brain as it shows lights beeping.

"Good my Loyal Robot Knights, Now my plan can go into Motion" Malware said with a low hum of a Red Light.

Meanwhile in a Labratory as a Blue Screen came on, all round was lights and going on and off as five Color coded Tubes became Active with Power, as a Female Voice Emited.

"So The War has began, I am Motherboard Defender of the City" Motherboard said in a Powerful Tone, "time for the Ranger Program" said Motherboard remorseful.

Meanwhile later in town John, Logan, and Shiva, is Walking home, they stop by a Comic Book Store called Shooting Star Comics, the three walked in as a few Teens was there as they was going home from School, John walks up to a stand with Comics.

"Oh wow! I didn't know about this Cyberdyne comic" John said happy as he reach for the Comic, he notice a Different hand go for the same Comic, it was Alice from School.

"Alice? Your a fan of Cyberdyne?" John said Shock.

"You mean Cyberdyne and the Cyber Warriors, he does not have a stand alone comic anymore...issue 6 is when the team is together" Alice said riseing her eyebrow.

"wow, I didn't know you was a fan of this comic" John added on

"Well get to know me John Reese, after all we meet at Cyber Camp" Alice said as she picks up a second Cyberdyne Comic as she walks up to the Counter slowly as she read it.

just then a New Girl came up to John and tap him on the Shoulder.

"Oh hey Aleks, I didn't know you was working today" John said kindly looking at Aleks it was short for Aleksandra.

"That's was called getting your best foot forward Johnny" said Aleksandra crossing her arms, she was a 17 year old girl who does not like big groups, she has long dark brown hair with Blue eyes and pale skin, she wears a blank tank top with a pink and black Flannel shirt, and black jeans and pink converse, "so your here to help me out John or?" Aleksandra said putting her hands on her hips.

"umm I'm off today Aleks, sorry, plus I'm waiting on that call for the internship" John said rubbing his head nervously.

"Wait What!" oh fine Johnny get your internship" Aleksandra said marching off yelling in Russian "Now i'm working alone" said Aleksandra adding on

just then John heard his phone rang, he picked it up.

"Hello, is this John Reese?" the person voice said over the phone.

"Hello! Yes this is John Reese, who's this?"

"Yes I am here to tell you, you have been approve for the Internship, please Arrive about 4:30pm" the voice said.

"4:30pm today! I mean yes I can make it, Thank you" John said sounding tired as he ran out the door droping his comic, Alice notice it.

he ran for Cyber Inc, the compeny was renow for accepting good students and getting them good collage Scholerships, as John ran up to the door he stop to catch his Breath and compose himself, all of the Sudden he was hit with a Vison.

Vison Sight

he sees Two People fighting one had a sword and the other had two swords fighting each other, it was A Red Ranger with the one sword and Shadow Ranger with the Two Swords, just then the Final Clash, as someone taps his Shoulder, John jumped seeing Logan and Shiva, along with Alice.

"...Guys? What huh?.."John said panic and out of Breath, "what are you three doing here?" John said rising his eyebrow.

"you okay John?..." Shiva said worried, " You left without saying anything, and plus we got our own Internship" Shiva said with a happy smile.

"What! that's great!" John said happy for the three, "Well let's go in" John said with a happy smile.

all Four walked in as a person waiting on them, the Person Turned around to be a Girl who looks just as young as the four of them.

"Hello, May I help you? My names Jennifer and I'm the assistant" Jennifer said in a Menotone sound to her Voice, "May I have your names please" Jennifer said still with a Menotone voice.

"My names John Reese" John said with confidents.

"I'm Shiva Xerox" Shiva said with a bright smile.

"I'm Logan Thomas" Logan said pointing to himself.

"My Names Alice LaBelle" said Alice ready.

"processes...Processes" Jennifer said typing on the Computer as the four teens all give each a look, " Your right on time, please walk into the room and await for futher orders please" Jennifer said with a small smile.

the four teens walked in as they all took seats waiting to hear what was next, they notice one more person there it was Pryce Lancaster sitting there with his Sister who came with him.

"look i got to get home Pryce, I'll let mom and dad know you got accepted bro" Elizabeth said giving Pryce a warm hug as she gets up to leave, she notice John, Shiva, Logan, and Alice, she wave at them, "Good luck guys" Elizabeth said with a Warm Smile, they wave back as she walks out the Sliding doors as she leaves, just then a voice came on the Speaker.

"May I have your attention Please? The Five that are here please form a single line and proceed to the door on the Right, that is where your Internship will begin, we will inform you all more once you enter, Thank you" said the Voice booming.

as the now five line up, Pryce was shocked to see the four just like John was shocked to see him, the Sliding Door Open as a bright light cause the five to cover there eyes, as the same Booming Voice said please enter. The five did so as they looked around there was a lot of Computer Screens on some with there faces on them, they stop when they saw the Color coded Tubes light up with power.

"Welcome Interns, My names Motherboard and welcome to my base" said Motherboard as the Sliding door close locking the five Teens in.

"Okay?...whats going on here!...Motherboard" said John boostful, this cause the four to look at him.

"Yeah, I agree with Reese what's going on here Motherboard" Pryce said impress with John's bravado.

"Yes i will tell you all what's going on" Motherboard said, "there is a war going on here in Highland City, he is Called Malware, I need you Five to Become The...Power Rangers Cyberdyne" Motherboard said Grimly.

What is this War Motherboard is speaking of, Who's Malware, What happen to the Three Rangers in the Beginning and that Evil Shadow Ranger, Tune in Next Time for Power Rangers Cyberdyne.

Chapter 2: Rangers Online Part Two

Author's Note

By the way Thank you to all the People who put a Character in for Power Rangers Cyberdyne, i would also like to thank the Guest who sent in a nice Review thank you for the Support, I won't stop writing anytime soon, I'm just getting Started my friends, The Next Power Rangers Terraforce Chapter will be out soon and Cyberdyne and The Cyber Warriors next chapter will be up soon, it is the Prequl of this Story, Till Next Time have a good day, May The Power Protect you All.


	3. Chapter 2 Rangers Online Part 2

I would like to thank Decode9, CrazyTimesAMillion, xXRocketShark216Xx, MistyCharming. I like to also thank ICrzy, Zackattack1, Jimzy123, AR, and Miss Sass, Thank you all for the Support you are all kind :-).

by the way i like to thank ChainsawCheerleader for Submitting the Character of Jennifer, and i like to thank The TheWhatzupwriter26 for The Character Leo O'Malley, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for the Character Amanda Schlein.

Chapter 2: Rangers Online part 2 Last Time on Power Rangers Cyberdyne Then Last Time on Power Rangers Cyberdyne: as the now five line up, Pryce was shocked to see the four just like John was shocked to see him, the Sliding Door Open as a bright light cause the five to cover there eyes, as the same Booming Voice said please enter. The five did so as they looked around there was a lot of Computer Screens on some with there faces on them, they stop when they saw the Color coded Tubes light up with power.

"Welcome Interns, My names Motherboard and welcome to my base" said Motherboard as the Sliding door close locking the five Teens in.

"Okay?...whats going on here!...Motherboard" said John boostful, this cause the four to look at him.

"Yeah, I agree with Reese what's going on here Motherboard" Pryce said impress with John's bravado.

"Yes i will tell you all what's going on" Motherboard said, "there is a war going on here in Highland City, he is Called Malware, I need you Five to Become The...Power Rangers Cyberdyne" Motherboard said Grimly.  
Now The war with Malware has been active, if you five do not become rangers, Malware has won and the world may be his, "said Motherboard grimly.

"John come on we should go, I mean all of us as Power Rangers!" Alice said with a worry look at John, Alice looked at the Computer screen, "What about The Terraforce Rangers ask them to fight this Malware" said Alice walking to the blue Screen of Motherboard.

"Pull Thomas! Am I the only one pulling the door...!" Pryce said while he pulled to the right as Logan pull to the left.

"I...Am...Lancaster. Don't push me!" said Logan getting boiled up mad.

"That Door is Sealed Shut Air Tight, Please Mr. Lancaster and Mr. Thomas, Can you two join Ms. Labelle, Ms. Xerox, and Mr. Reese" said Motherboard.

as all Five move up Closer, all five looking Nervous waiting to hear a good story. just then a video begin playing as they hear the voice of Motherboard speak.

"I owe you all a reason to help me, If you five want to believe Malware was created to be a defence System but...Something want wrong a virus heck in, making a peace system go hywire in the end, i was created to be the Defence system, please only you five can do this" said Motherboard in a low voice as the video stops showing Malware in his earlier building, it then show a picture of Alice, "Alice Labelle, you are smart and kind you will be the Pink Cyberdyne Ranger" as the image of Alice Swice to Pryce, "Pryce Lancaster, you are tough and hardworking you will be the Black Cyberdyne Ranger, Logan Thomas, you are Swift and Strong in Fate you will be the Yellow Cyberdyne Ranger, Shiv Xerox, you are Good Nature and Good Hearted you will be the Blue Cyberdyne Ranger,..." Motherboard said kindly but was Cut off by Pryce.

"...And here we go!" Pryce said Crossing his Arms in Anger.

"Don't do that again Mr. Lancaster! Hmm John Reese, you are Strong and Brave you will be the Red Cyberdyne Ranger and Leader of The Power Rangers Cyberdyne. Now will you Five Step to The Power Tubes please" Said Motherboard, "Please Step into the Tubes to Recieves your Powers and Power Morphers" Motherboard said as the AI as the Tubes begin to glow with Power of Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Pink, The New named Rangers looked in Awes.

"What will happen if we go in that thing? Whoa guys! don't go there" said Pryce holding his hands up, then he turns to the Computer Screen, "What will happen if we go inside? first you tell us Motherboard" said Pryce Demanding Answers.

"Very Well Mr. Lancaster, The Tubes you see before you are Power Tubes, it will embue you all with Powers that will be unique to your own Biology, it will not harm any of you" Motherboard said as a Video Played, it was a video of Zach, Wes, Jay, and Two girls who the rangers did not know, "This is a Video of The First Five rangers that was embue with there powers, When they was named Rangers" Motherboard said with the last part being sorrowful.

"What?...Wesley Johnson, Zachariah Evens, and Jay Calvin, was Power Rangers, Where are they?" John said looking at the video and around the room. Then he heard a voice "Were Ranger" all the Rangers looked to the Voice it was Jay Calvin, he looked well as he wore a Yellow Button up shirt with Jeans, with Brown Shaggy hair.

"Jay! Your a Power Ranger?" Shiva said with Amazment.

"Haha, Yes I was along with Zach and Wes. But we lose due to a Unforseen Foe" said Jay as he comes down the Steps with a Brifcase, "It was a Evil Ranger, he called himself Shadow Ranger, he beat us like...like we was Amatures" said Jay as he shock his fist angerly.

"If Jay and his Team got Defeated by a Evil Power Ranger, how are we?" said Alice looking sad, everyone looked at her with the same look, except Jay who looked down, as he slowly looked up.

"Look, you five can be different. I'm not saying it will be easy, But you can! win" Jay said as he open up the case, It showed Five wrist brucers, with two buttons and a color coded strip, "This is The Cyber Morpher, this will allow you five to become Power Rangers the Phase for voice Actived is...Cyberdyne We're Online, (Cough)" said Jay as he put the case on the Table, "Please take one, and enter the Power Tube of your Color Coded Morphers and what Motherboard Assign you" Jay said with a Smile.

The Rangers each took a Morpher as they take a stand inside the tubes, they eace give each other one last look before they nod to each other then they looked at Jay, Jay give them a Thumbs up and they give him a Thumbs up. Jay then said ("Motherboard, The Rangers are ready to recive their Powers") said Jay as Motherboard actived the Machien, The Rangers each had a look of Amazment as the power surge through them, just then as The Tubes slowed up and power down The Groups eyes were Now glowing with their respected Colors, as they got ready to leaves the tubes their Morphers beep with power.

"You may step out of the tubes Rangers, you have now taken a step into the Power Ranger Family. Now there is three Rules you must fellow without Question, Rule One: You must not use your powers for Personel Gain, Rule Two: Never start a Battle and always use your powers for good, Rule Three: You must not let anyone know your Rangers, Fellow these Three Rules and you will be All right Power Rangers" said Motherboard, as our Five Cheered.

"We won't let you down Motherboard" John said with a smile.

"Yeah we won't, but I'm I the only one who was to find out what type of Powers we each have that's Different?" said Alice Grinning as she looks at her new friends, as the Five ran for the Door as Jay touch the Console, Turning into a bolt of Lightning as he travels fast as he reappear human at the door before The group Surround the door way, just then out of Shocked John held his Hands up as a Fire like shield appear before him as he bunps into the Shield falling down as the other four fall down with him.

"Whoa! Awesome, was that my Power!" John said happy, he notice his friends as he apologize to them, he also notice his hand on Alice's knees, John Blush as he said (Sorry!), John jumps up and hold out his hands for Alice and Shiva.

"No Problem Johnny, no harm no foul" Alice said as she blush, Alice felt her cheeks get warmer when she notice she jump back as she turned invisibility, everyone stared at the now Invisible Alice, "What! why is everyone staring at me like that?" Alice said sounding confuse, as she's not Aware.

"Well Alice, is that a new bond on your arm?" Pryce said being sercastic with a sercastic look.

"What Bond? other then the Morpher..." said Alice annoyed looking at her arms, "AAAAH...What happened!" Alice said panic, Jay jumped in.

"Okay relax Alice, try to calm your breathing, breath in and out it will help your powers insync with your mindset" said Jay calmly.

"Okay..." said Alice as she breaths in and out she begins to fade back into herself bringing her back to normal.

"That is so cool!" said Shiva as she touch Alice's shoulder turning Invisible herself, "...Oh no! now I'm not part of earth no more!" said Shiva crying out as she moves back, she became herself again.

"Haha, Cool" said Pryce as he notice a eletric current running through his fingers, he notice Logan as he zaped his Arm, causing him to jump and ran, but he ran faster then normal as he hit the wall.

"Aaaah...Ow!" said Logan as he fall down

"Logan!" said John, Shiva, and Alice, as they helped him up.

"Oh man, did you guys get the Bulldozers plate that hit me" said Logan sheaking his head out of his dazing spell, "Arrgh! You! Pryce Lancaster I have a Few words for you!...But there are Ladies Here" said Logan Mad

"Oh yeah Logan, you can't take a joke so say what's on your mind then" Pryce said Taunting Logan as Jay stops Pryce and John holds back Logan.

"Enough! You five are now Power Rangers act like it" Motherboard said as the lights and Computers want on and off from her anger, "Oh no, Now Malware can scan the date...I must work on a New Firewell" said Motherboard as she works.

Meanwhile in a Underground Lab, The Evil Malware eye glowed red getting his Genaral's (Attainion), they come to one knee awaiting for what he will say.

"Motherboard has slip and I have scan through her data, She has appoint Five New Rangers to be a kicked to my side" Said Malware as he sends life to a motionless Robot, as it's eyes glowed Blue it walked out of the Chamber.

"Balwen at your survice Commender" The Robot name Balwen said giving a bow to Malware.

"Good Balwen, Take Commend of a Unit of Trelobytes and Destroy those Pasky Humans" said Malware as a low hum of power is heard.

"Yes Sir Malware sir" said Belwen as he Teleports in a Binery coded teleportion.

In The Evening of Highland square, People is walking, talking and driving in cars or any form of Transportion. Just then and Red Color Stearm of Energy appear in the Middle of Highland Square stand Balwen looking like a Knight with Blue Eyes and a sword with Blue Aura of energy surround the blade, just then as he looked around some of the people was staring him down, but a Car with two people inside, a Young Man and Young Woman who stopped at the red light as they kissed, The Guy looked up and saw Balwen standing Motionless in front.

"Hey! Loser in the Suit, Get out of the way...What! are you deaf?" said the boy laughing with his Girlfriend,

"Are you, talking to me, Loser" said Balwen

"Duh!...Get out the way!..." said the boy, as Balwen reach into the hood of the car with little to no effort lifted up the Car's Engine, the boy and girl both ran out of the car ranning from the Sight, as Balwen throw the engine over his head hitting the Crossing light.

"It Appears your Car is no longer active...Hahaha, Loser" said Balwen as he laughs loadly as People ran in terror.

At the base of the now New Rangers HQ, The Alarm want off as Motherboard Found the source.

"Enemy detected, in Highland Square. Rangers this is your Chance to be heroes becarful" said Motherboard Faithful.

"All right Rangers, Now you can test your New Powers. Oh and get ready to teleport" said Jay giving them a wink, The Rangers give a Confuse look, except John.

"We...Are going...To Teleport, Yes!" said John excited, he notice everyone staring as he calms down, "I mean, Whoa..." John said weakly.

"Dude...you showed your Geek" said Pryce, "And I was beginning to like you Reese" Pryce added on.

just then Motherboard begin to teleport them to Highland Square to a spot that's clear of People, they teleported in Multy color Beams of Energy as they touch down on the street of Empty Street, they see nothing put empty cars and Streets. Balwen sees the Rangers, he begins to scan them, as it reads Humans with high eletric readings.

"Targets found, You five Humans. Your going to be Destroy...Here and Now" Said Balwen as he begins to walk up to the Rangers.

"It's it me or is a Big Tinman walking towards us" said Alice pointing to The Robot.

"Time to take out the Trush then, Let's get him" said Shiva shocking everyone as they look at her, "What! I'm not just some Airhead you know" Shiva said giving everyone a rise eyebrow.

"Let's go, like the lady said, We have a job to do" said John firmly as he laugh at his Cousin's remark as all four Rangers stand by his side, "You guys ready!?" said John taking a pose

"Ready!" The Four Rangers said taking a pose, as they think which button to hit and what the code word was.

"Umm what was the code, umm Cybersquad Power Up?" said Logan rubbing his head.

"No dude, it was Cyberspace Upgrade...Right?" said Pryce unsure as he was cut off by Alice.

"Which and Learn Boys and Girl ahh hmm. Cyberdyne We're Online" Alice said Confidence

Pink Morphing phase

Alice was Standing in the Middle of a Digitel Area, as she spins Pink Binery Codes of Ones and Zeros as it forms her Ranger Suit it was a Spandex Suit with Silver little Shoulder Pads and elbow pads, there was a Gold Cy sigh on her Chest and a Pink Skirt and with White Gloves and Pink Boots, Then Alice place her right hand on her forehead as her Helmet formed it was Pink Helmet on each side had a Gold Cy on both sides, her Visor was like two eyes with a mouth piece. "Cyberdyne Pink" Alice said as she pose.

"Wow cool! I'm a Ranger, Ha Now it's your turn guys" Alice said to her unmorph friends as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Right, Ready Guys!" Said John Ready.

"Ready!" The three Rangers said Ready.

"Cyberdyne We're Online!" said All four

Morphing Phase

Pryce was Standing in the Middle of a Digitel Area, as He spins Black Binery Codes of Ones and Zeros as it forms his Ranger Suit it was a Spandex Suit with Silver little Shoulder pads and elbow pads, there was a Gold CY sigh on his Chest with White Gloves and Black Boots, Then Pryce place he's right hand on his forehead as he's Helmat formed it was a Black Helmet on each side had a Gold Cy on both sides, his Visor was like two eyes with a mouth piece. "Cyberdyne Black" Pryce said as he pose.

Logan was Standing in the Middle of a Digitel Area, as He spins Yellow Binery Codes of Ones and Zeros as it forms his Ranger Suit it was a Spandex Suit with Silver little Shoulder pads and elbow pads, there was a Gold CY sigh on his Chest with White Gloves and Yellow Boots, Then Logan place he's right hand on his forehead as he's Helmat formed it was a Yellow Helmet on each side had a Gold Cy on both sides, his Visor was like two eyes with a mouth piece. "Cyberdyne Yellow" Logan said as he pose.

Shiva was Standing in the Middle of a Digitel Area, as she spins Blue Binery Codes of Ones and Zeros as it forms her Ranger Suit it was a Spandex Suit with Silver little Shoulder Pads and elbow pads, there was a Gold Cy sigh on her Chest and a Blue Skirt and with White Gloves and Blue Boots, Then Alice place her right hand on her forehead as her Helmet formed it was Blue Helmet on each side had a Gold Cy on both sides, her Visor was like two eyes with a mouth piece. "Cyberdyne Blue" Shiva said as she pose.

John was Standing in the Middle of a Digitel Area, as He spins Red Binery Codes of Ones and Zeros as it forms his Ranger Suit it was a Spandex Suit with Silver little Shoulder pads and elbow pads, there was a Gold CY sigh on his Chest with White Gloves and Red Boots, Then John place he's right hand on his forehead as he's Helmat formed it was a Red Helmet on each side had a Gold Cy on both sides, his Visor was like two eyes with a mouth piece. "Cyberdyne Red" John said as he pose.

All five pose as they all say "Power Rangers Cyberdyne!" said the whole team, as they look among each other amaze, But then Balwen said "Trelobyte, Attack!" as Robotic Soldiers appear, The Rangers got into Fighting Stands as they run in.

"Whoa! not today...Hyuu!" Pryce said as he dodge a few hits as he knocks down one and kicks one over car, as the Soldier short circuits.

"Hyaah! Take this, Oooh nice color helmet" said Shiva as she blocks a hit and punch a few Trelobytes as they fall over.

"No! wait, I'm not a Fighting person...Hyaaah!" said Logan as he jumps up to take down three Trelobytes, "Oh there Robots, that change the game haha" said Logan as he fights two more.

"Hyah...take this Hyaa" said John knocking down two Trelobytes into a group of Trelobytes, as he takes down three more out, "The Trash is out" John said adding on.

"Hyaa...you have a Nice Trip" said Alice kicking a trelobyte off the Car and she kicks down one more off the other side of the car, "See ya next fall" Alice said as she laugh to herself.

The Five Rangers regroup as they congrats each other, But then Balwen knocks them down with a shockwave as sparks flew off the their Chest, as Balwen walks up laughing to himself he ready's his sword beginning to glow again to fire a second wave.

"Now Humans...get Ready to Fall!..."said Balwen as a rock hit him, "What! who dares hit The Great Balwen" said Balwen looking around he jumps up, "Your that...Human" said Balwen adding on like he saw a ghost, it was Wesley Johnson.

"Hey! Bolt Head, leave now or...Deal with us" Wes said as Two girls and One guy joined his said, Wes was wearing Red and Black Flannel with the Sleeves rolled up and a Black T-Shirt underneath with Blue Jeans and Red high tops, he has Hazel Eyes and Shaggy dark brown hair, White skin tone, Muscular, "Zach, let him know who's his dealing with" said Wes grinning.

"Right on Wes" said the one name Zach as he puts his two fingers on his Forehead, "(Stand down Balwen, it won't end well for you)" said Zach in his thoughts, he has shortlight brown hair, Hazel eyes, he was 5'12, white V-Neck T-Shirt, with a Black Jeans and Black Converse.

"Wes! That's Wesley and Zach Guys" said John just as shocked as the rest.

"What The? Did he use a Jedi Mind Trick on him" said Pryce as he stands up with his Team.

"What!...get out of my Head Fool" said Balwen angry as he takes his Sword and throws the four Teens back

"Rangers, can you all hear me" said the Voice of Jay, "I see you all met my former Teamates, but you Five have your own Weapons, Motherboard is sending it to you guys now" said Jay as Five weapons appear in front for the Rangers.

"Let's go Rangers" said John as he took his Sword, "Cyber Sword Online!" said John as he ran to Balwen with all his might as he jumps in the middle of Balwen on one side and the Four Teens on the Other side as Strikes Balwen sending him back a little feet away, " you four get other here, your safe now, Thanks for the help" said John as he gives them a thumbs up, The four nodding a they ran as Wes looks back kind of with a sad look as Zach pulls him along.

"He's right guys, Let's Roll! Cyber Crossbow" said Pryce as he took his Crossbow as he Blast Balwen in the back with Sparks lifted off Balwen, "Take that" said Pryce.

"All right, Cyber Daggers!" Alice said as she runs up to Balwen as she swings her Daggers as she Strikes Balwen as Sparks fly off Balwen, "Your done! Balwen as she Joins John as Pryce joins them as well.

"Let's Rock and Roll! Cyber Hammer" said Logan as he Swings his Hammer knock Balwen down as he joins the others.

"Time to take him down, Cyber Blaster!" said Shiva as she opens up a Barrage of Shoots on Balwen as she rans joining the Others.

"Rangers Combine your Weapons together, to get the Job Done!" Jay said his Voice Excited.

"You got Jay, We read you loud and Clear" John said smiling in his Helmet, "Let's Combine our Weapons guys" John said to his Team The rest nods in Agreement.

The Combine Weapon, Shiva's Blaster opened up a little as John's Sword fit right on top, Alice's Dagger's fit on each side and Pryce's Crossbow fit on top of John's Sword, then Logan's Hammer fit under Shiva's Blaster, The Five Ready the Blaster.

"Ready!" said Logan and Alice

"Aim!" said Shiva and Pryce

"Fire!" John and all Four Rangers as they fire a Multiply Color coded Energy Orb, it hits Balwen who was hurt as it hits him as he falls and Blows up as The Rangers Pose.

"Misson Complate Rangers, Let's Go home" said John.

The Rangers win there Battle, as Jay hit a Swice, he then says "All right guys your getting teleported back...Now" said Jay as he push the button teleporting them back to base, just then the five Teleported back to Base, then the Rangers back at the base now see a Surprise waiting for them, The four People they saved early on. The Five Remove there Helmets holding it to their Sides as they walked out of the Teleport pad, Jay and the Four joined them to Congrats them on their win.

"Good job Rangers, you Five did a Good" said Zach with a smile.

"Yeah his right good job rangers, oh and Thanks for saving us" said Wes holding out his hand to John, "From one Red Ranger to another" said Wes as he give John a nod.

"Anytime my friend anytime" said John with a smile as he Shake his hand with Wes.

"So...Their our replacements" said The one girl that has blonde hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She has an average build and stands at 5'7. She wears a Pink tank top tucked into a black skirt and white converse.

"Amanda! Please forgive her Guys, She's...bitter" said Jay as he puts his hand on John's shoulder and Amanda's Shoulder as he kept calm, "Now can we all get along" said Jay adding on as he looks at the other girl, "Em, Please Join us" Jay said as he held one hand open to the Girl name Em which was short for Emma.

"Sure Jay-Jay, Thanks Guys you saved us and saved the city" said Emma as she smiles and took Jay's hand as she kiss Jay's cheek, She has Jet Black hair with brown hazel eyes also She has soft tanned skin and she is about 5'2 in her appearance, she is of African-American decent

"Wow, We feel honor guys, Truly" Logan said with Amazment.

"No we are Honor to say, we are Happy to Meet The New Defenders" said Zach happy.

"We are Happy to Pass the Torch to you Five, Save the world guys" said Wes as he give them a smile and thumbs up, as the other four did the same and The Rangers was Star Streak but they kept there Cool.

Meanwhile, Back at the evil lair of Malware both his Generals seem ready to hear Malware's Punisment for them, but he kept cool till the red eye glowed bright red as he Spoke.

"Spyware and Adware, This was a losing battle for us, but the War is not done yet, Now leave my side for the Moment, while I think of my New Plan" said Malware calmly, The Two looked at each other, then back at Malware.

"Are you sure Commander?" said Spyware.

"Yes, I am sure...Go now!" said Malware getting a little mad as Spyware and Adware ran out, just then the back door opened from behind Malware, "Come to my side My Loyal Knight, the Bishops are gone" said Malware, as The Shadow Ranger walked up to him.

"Commander Malware, I am at your Survice Sir" Said The Shadow Ranger

"How are Plans going? Now we have to deal with Five New Rangers, what will you do...Now!" said Malware

"Plans are fine Commander, But I was not aware sir, it won't happen again" Said Shadow Ranger, "For now on, call me Shadow, Commander Malware" said Shadow adding on as he bows and Teleports out of the lair.

Meanwhile at Highland High School, The school was empty as Students want home as a few Teachers was still there, one lone Teacher was walking to her car it was Ms. Stevens as a Different car pulls up, she walks to his car as he rolls down his window.

"Hello Sir, I am sorry but this School grounds, you can only park here if your a Teacher or part of the school" said Ms. Stevens with a kind smile as she waits for him to say something.

"Oh I am sorry for just pulling into the Parking lot without calling first" said the Man in the car with a Strong British accent.

"If that's your way of Flirting, you can press your luck all you want, it won't work" said Ms. Stevens who give a small smirk, "Mr umm, what was your name again?" said Ms. Stevens adding on.

"Well first, I didn't give my name, and Second, I'm a New Teacher to this fine school. My names Chris Smith nice to meet you, are you the Principal, Beautiful lady?" said Chris as he tips his Sunglasses.

"My names Ms. Jessica Stevens to you, and the Principal is inside" Ms. Stevens named Jessica said while getting in her car, "Good bye Mr. Smith" Jessica said as she drove away.

"Wow, I need this job!" said Chris as he watch Ms. Stevens car drive away, "Okay let's go Chris" said Chris encourge himself as he got out his car locking it, as he walked to the Princible's Office as he walks in the door.

"Hello, Can I help you sir" said The Vice-Principal, as he looks at Chris in the eyes with his deep voice.

"Yes Sir, I am here to see Principal Cruz Please, Are you The Principal Sir" Chris said with a respectful voice.

"Hahaha, Thank you! But no I am The Vice-Principal, Mr. O'Brian, Our Esteem Principal is in her office" said Mr, O'Brian.

"Thanks" said Chris as he knocks on the door, "Ms. Cruz, I'm Chris Smith and I am here for The Computer Teacher job" Chris said waiting to hear her, as he hear her Say "Oh come in Mr. Smith" said Ms. Cruz. As Chris walks in.

"Hello Mr. Smith, Please take a Seat, I'll be right with you sir" said Ms. Cruz as she turns her chair to the side, "Okay dear, I'll be home in a Hour, Kiss our Daughters head for me...Okay see ya soon love ya" Ms Cruz said with a smile, she clears her cough as she turns around to face Chris turning her Job face on, "Hello Mr. Smith and Welcome to Highland High School, now I read your Resume...And I'm Impress! But you wanted to a Teacher of the Computer Lab, you can be more of a effort for Biology or Chamistery Class" said Ms Cruz Amaze at his Resume.

"Thank you Madam your to kind. But I'm not that Special" said Chris as he smiles.

"Well Modest too, Okay I have a Spot picked out for a Biology Teacher, The Teacher of this class is about to retire, so how about?" said Ms. Cruz.

"Hmm, do I get to go to the Computer Lab if I take the job? Ms. Cruz" said Chris pleaing with her.

"Sure you can Chris, Welcome aboard Mr. Smith" said Ms. Cruz as she Shakes Chris hand as he gets up.

"Thank you Ms. Cruz for this Spot, I won't let you down" said Chris with a Big Smile

"By the way it's Mrs. Cruz okay Mr. Smith" said Mrs Cruz said with a rise Eyebrow, "That was my husband on the phone" said Mrs Cruz as she give a Grin, "See ya Tomorrow Mr. Smith" Mrs Cruz adds on.

"Yes you will Boss" said Chris as he turns around to walk out, his eyes glowed a little red, "(Now I can Destroy The Rangers from withen)" said Chris thinking to himself.

The Group is formed, the Former Team is All right, they will be like Sub Mentors to the New Group of Rangers and I hope you like this Chapter everyone :-D Tone in Next Time to Chapter three Building A Well Belance Team

Chapter 3: Building A Well Belance Team.

I like to thank both Selena Cloud and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for giving Two great Character's

Name: Emma Carter (Selena Cloud)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Family: Lauren Carter {mother, known as a popular teacher}, Jacob Carter {father}, Quinn Carter {Big Brother, Dead}

Appearance: Jet Black hair with brown hazel eyes. She has soft tanned skin and she is about 5'2 in her appearance

Personalty: She is known as a creative person with a bubbly cheerful personality. However she is pretty shy until she gets used to being around new things

Race: Enhanced Human-African American

Bio Power: Water Manipulation Ranger Color: Blue

Ranger Weapon: Cyber Scepter Ranger Zord: Dolphin

Bio: Emma used to live a very normal life with her family until when she was about 6 years old. At that age is when she went through bullying with some school mates because she was different from everyone else. She felt like no one else was like her however her brother would always pick up her pieces and made her feel like she wasn't alone. That is...until he died when she was 10. Ever since his death she felt like she was alone and never bother to try to meet new people. The only place where she liked to be was the sea since she connected with the water like it was apart of her. Maybe being a ranger might give her some friends.

Name: Amanda Schlein (Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley)

Nickname: Mandy

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Family: Johnathon Schlien (Father), Carly Schlien (Mother - deceased), Colin Schlien (Older Brother - deceased)

Appearance: Mandy has blonde hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She has an average build and stands at 5'7. She wears a yellow tank top tucked into a black skirt and white converse.

Personality: Mandy is a very closed off and cold person. She often comes off as standoffish, and is very blunt - always telling the truth, no matter how much it hurts. She puts up a wall to protect herself from the pain of loss again, and therefore doesn't have all too many friends. When people break down the wall she has put up, they'll find a fun loving girl who cares deeply about those around her.

Race: Enhance Human-White American

Bio Power: Technopathy. Similar to telepathy, but with computers (i.e. she can read into anything on the computer without actually going on it, she can disable an electronic devices, etc.)

Ranger Color: Former Pink

Ranger Weapon: Cyber Bo

Ranger Zord: Giraffe

Bio: When Mandy was young, she was involved in a car accident with her older brother and her mother, both of whom she was very close with, and was the only survivor. Because of this, she has a serious case of survivor's guilt and PTSD, though she's pretty skilled at hiding those emotions behind the wall she puts up. She lives with her father, who also blames himself for the accident even though he wasn't anywhere close to it at the time.

Author's Note: Well This is The Second Chapter of Power Rangers Cyberdyne, I hope you all like it. I believe this is the longest Chapter I wrote and it won't be all the time, but i hope you like it just the same :-) from Ranger Red 2.3


	4. Chapter 3 Building A Well Belance Team

I would like to thank Decode9, CrazyTimesAMillion, xXRocketShark216Xx, MistyCharming. I like to also thank ICrzy, Zackattack1, Jimzy123, AR, and Miss Sass, Thank you all for the Support you are all kind :-).

by the way i like to thank ChainsawCheerleader for Submitting the Character of Jennifer, and i like to thank The TheWhatzupwriter26 for The Character Leo O'Malley, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for the Character Amanda Schlein.

Tiger Pride Resturant-Taigapuraidoresutoran

Chapter 3: Building A Well Belance Team

During the first week the new Cyberdyne Ranger team was training to use their new powers by the Old Cyberdyne Ranger Team, they were training at the beach as they were across the beach training with their former rangers, as it was early saterday morning as ten color coded teenagers were show training

"Remember that your powers can only become stronger if you train yourself to get use to them" said Wesley as he was spearing with John, Wes powers was he was a Super Genuse, he saw all fighting look a Blue Print, Wes was wearing a Red Tank Top with the Star of David around his neck and Black Basketball Shorts wit a Red line on the side.

"I got you this time Wes!" John said as he sent a roundhouse kick to Wes as he ducked it, John turned it into a left jab as Wes foresaw it and caught the punch as John was about to senda right jab as Wes kicked him back on the sand, "Ooof...H..How did you do that Wes?" said John as he was about to stand up as Wes stopped him, John was wearing a Red Tank Top and Grey Sweatpants.

"No don't get up just yet, I give you a kick to the stomach, if you move to fast, it will curl and you will fall over" Wes said with a calm voice.

"You're...Right" John said as he pulled out his Water Bottle and took a sip, he looks up at Wes as he took a breather, "Hey Wes! Can I ask...What happen to you and your group of Rangers? if you want to tell me of course" John said as he watch Wes turn back with a nod.

On the other side of the beach Alice was training with Amanda as the two want at it, Amanda want in for a sweep kick as Alice jumped over it as she land knee first giving a jab to Amanda's Stomach, Alice's Notice she put to much power into the punch by mistake, Alice's grow worried,.

"Amanda! You okay? I so did not mean to do that" Alice said checking on Amanda as Amanda's face turn calm as she raise her hand softly as a push of water was raising up behind Alice.

"You...should not take your guard off you're...Enemy" Amanda said Softly as the torrent of water hit Alice as she fall and the water drug her back, "Oh and it's Mandy Remember" said Amanda as she Cross her arms waiting for Alice to get up as the water subside back into the ocean.

Alice cough up a little as she got ready to fight again as she notice the scar on Amanda's Arm as her eyes widen, Amanda notice as she covers her Arm quickly, "Umm Mandy, I was wondering what happen? that made you stop being a ranger, we know what happen to Wes, Zach, and Jay, just not you and Emma" Alice said walking towards Amanda as Amanda looked down kind of sad.

Logan want in fast as lightning towards Jay as Logan punch and kicks his way as Jay blocked most of his hits with a equal amount of speed as they Lock Arms as a Lightning Charge happens between each other as Logan tries to knee Jay in the stomach as Jay elbows Logan's knee away as Logan loss belance as Jay Flips Logan over his back as he ready a punch.

"Now you see, relaying on your powers is not good" Jay said with a serious look as it turns into a smile, "But...I like how your speed is improving more and more my friend" said Jay as he helps Logan up, Jay was in a yellow T-Shirt with Yellow Shorts.

"Dang! I almost had you Jay, But your faster then me man" Logan said while dusting himself off as he looks to Jay, "Now...can you tell me when you became a ranger" said Jay excited as he notice Jay rub his Morpherless wrist.

Pryce was training with Zach with a little of his skills as Pryce was able to push back Zach more and more, as Zach sees a opening as he was able to trip Pryce down, Pryce falls down he hits the sand in anger as he gets up and turns to Zach with a mad look as Zach's eyes want wide as Pryce charge forward quick at Zach knocking them both down, Jay and Logan over hears the argument as they both look at each other and runs towards the sound, they both see Pryce swing a punch towards Zach as Zach uses the momemtum of his kick to lodge Pryce off him as Jay helped up Zach and Logan restrin Pryce.

All of them heard Motherboards voice through the Com, "Training has ended Rangers there's a issue" said Motherboard as the Beach glitch over as it turned into a Metal in case room as John, Wes, Amanda, Alice, Shiva, and Emma ran towards the fighting rangers.

"Guy's, What happen?" John said as he push Pryce back a little.

"HE Push me to far Reese! I don't see you pushing Him!" Pryce said as he started to get out of Logan's grip.

"Pryce! Don't do it man, don't make me" Logan said as he rise his hand like a high five as a eletric spark form in his hand as he Shock Pryce as he falls to the ground passed out, "I had no other ideas" said Logan looking at everyone as Jay give him a thumbs up and a encourgeing smile.

A Half Hour Later.

The Nine Rangers was talking among themselves as Amanda was wrapping up Zach's Wounds that was visable and giving him a ice pack, as they wait for Pryce to wake up from his sleep.

"...Ow! That Hurts Mandy!" Zach said as he jumped a little from the pain.

"Oh stop being a big baby Zachariah, here's your ice pack" said Amanda with a amusing giggle as she toss Zach's Ice Pack to him as he caught it and puts it on his eyes, "So...how's it feel to get knocked out by the rookie" Amanda said giving a teasing smile as she puts her hands on her hips teasing him.

"You know what Mandy..." said Zach as he looks at the room Pryce was in as he came out with Jay as they talked, "Speaking of the Rookie" Zach said glairing at Pryce as he had a Ice Pack as well.

"Okay everyone, I talked to Pryce and he knows what he did was wrong, but it is up to you the entire team to say weather or not to forgive him...Right Pryce" said Jay as he cross his arm letting Pryce walk in the middle of the floor to speak to everyone, Pryce was looking upset as he breaths in and out before he speaks.

"Guys...I was a idiot, I was upset before Training begin, from home...And it is no big deal now so.." Pryce said still bother by it, "I can hand in...My Morpher if that's what you want" Pryce said looking up at John who notice everyone was looking at him.

"...Look Pryce, there's no need to hand in your morpher" John said as Wes told him "good job" by mouthing the words, "But you got to learn to leave your issues at home and not bring it in Training" said John with a firm but easy leader voice as he's cousin Shiva give her cousin a clap.

"Yeah Reese..." said Pryce in a lower voice as his lowers his head.

"I can't hear you Lancaster" John said.

"Yeah Reese!" Pryce said as they shake hands earning smiles from everyone.

Meanwhile in the lair of Malwere sounds of a Robot Factory was at wrk as Sparks was flying as more Trelobytes was being built, as a Chamber door open as a Robot walked out and bow before Malwere.

"How may I help you Master Malwere?" said the Robotic Soldier Hunger for Battle.

"You will go and cause havok, PowerTrip, now rise up my creation" Malwere said as The Drone know as Powertrip relish in his new name, "You have been downloaded with Battle tectics to help you fight more well with the humans know as the Power Rangers" said Malwere as he's red light hum more brighter as Powertrip teleported out as Adwere from a com sees Malwere's new robot go to deal with the rangers.

"There goes Soldier number two to face the Rangers Brother" Adwere said with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"I see you are worried about our Baby Brother eh...Little Brother" said Spywere as he works on his swords with Adwere beginning to let out a Scream causing Spywere to look at him as he walked out, "Little Brat...All there is...Is our Misson Fool" Spywere said as he looked at his swords looking at himself as he's eyes glowed Red.

Meanwhile The Rangers left their base the new team now called the Computer Lab or Circit Board, the five made there way to Shiva's Parents Resturant called The Outer Rim, it was a Mix of Japanese and American Food, Shiva asked her friends to go there for lunch, after the incident with Pryce and Zach, but the former team give a kind refusely to allow Zach time to cool off and let there team get to know each other Better.

The Team walked in as both John and Shiva notice a older Woman that looked like a Older Shiva as they both bow in respect to heras she did the same, causing there friends as both Logan and Alice Quickly bow Quickly in respect, The Older woman looked up as Pryce was the only one not doing it, he bow as he fall over, earning a laugh out of The Older Woman.

she compose herself as she cough a little to gain the five her attainion, "Ahh Hello, Aisatsu, Greetings, Welcome to the Taigapuraidoresutoran, I am Raine Xerox, Shiva's Mother" The Woman named Raine said with a kind smile, "How are you all? John I am Surprise you didn't join the Kendo Club with Shiva" Raine said to John with a rise eyebrow, Raine wore White Shirt over a Black Apron and Black Pants, and Black Shoes.

John looked at Shiva with a lowered eye, "Shiva...You told me,you would tell me when sigh up's was for Kendo Club" said John in a low voice.

"What?! You said to tell you when's Practice, so I told you" Shiva said seeing the same look of anger on John's face, " Practice was at 3:00pm after school to 6:00pm every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday" said Shiva adding on, as John facepalm.

"Sorry Aunt Raine, I was not Aware when I Had! To sign in Earliar" said John to his Aunt and Cousin, as John looked at his other friends he just realize he didn't intoduce them, "Oh Aunt Raine, I like you to meet our friends, You already know Logan, this is Alice Labelle and Pryce Lancaster" said John.

"Hi Mrs Xerox, I'm Alice nice to meet you" said Alice as she shakes Shiva's mother's hand.

"Hello Ma'am how are you? I'm Pryce" Pryce said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you all, I remember talking with Shiva about her new friends and...Welcome to the Taigapuraidoresutoran" said Raine as she extend a welcoming hand for the group to walk in with her as she takes them to a seat for five, John sat down with Shiva siting on his right, Alice sitting on John's left, with Logan by Alice, and Pryce by Shiva, Raine brought all five Menu to read from as she left to give them time to look over the item.

Logan looked around as everyone was looking at their menu's, "So...That Training Room, it was amazing! Right guys" Logan said noticing Pryce looking down more in his Menu and Alice giving a small smile look at Logan.

"It was a cool Training room, I mean the water was so real when Mandy hit me with it" Alice said looking around as she caught her mouth hoping no one heard her, "Even the sand falt real as well" said Alice in a low voice.

"I thought the Air falt real, it was so cool, i want to go again" Shiva said her eyes feeling with glee as they heard a Female voice say "Did you go to the beach" said the Female voice as all eyes swift to the voice.

"Sis! What did you say Kira?!" said Shiva in a panic voice.

"I said did you go to the beach? How could you go without me?" the girl known as Kira said pouting, she is Shiva's little sister and John's Younger Cousin, she turns to John, "Johnny did you all go to the beach" Kira said looking at all five with a smile, "Because you all are dress for the beach" Kira said as she was aboiut to say something else as a man yall to her from the kitchen.

"Kira! You said you wanted to get Shiva's and John's table, Please take their orders Young lady" said the man in the kitchen.

"Yes dad I will" Kira said as she pull out a notepad out of her Aparn Pocket as she pulls out a pan looking at her sister and cousin and their friends, "May I take your orders please" Kira said focus.

"I'll have the Miso Soup please" John said.

"Can I Please get the Remen Noodles " said Alice.

"I'll have the Yakitori please" Shiva said.

"Can I get the...Tonkatsu please" said Logan looking at the menu as he puts it down.

"Can I try the Donburi rice bowl please" Pryce said.

The Five Rangers said what they order as Kira wrote them down as she give a friendly nod to her Sister and Cousin and their friends as she took their menu's away, as they wait around for their food to be done, the rangers talked among theirselves, Just then their teacher Ms. Stevens walked in and notice her students as she walk over to them.

"Hello Everyone how are you all?" Ms. Stevens said wwith a warm smile as John, Pryce, and Logan could not help but smiled back like possums as the girls said hello, "Good to see you five, you all getting along okay, by the way Congrats to all five of you getting that internship" said Ms. Stevens as she put her phone in her pocketbook, she was wearing a Black Dress and Black heel shoes with her hair done.

"Hi Ms. Stevens! How are you?" The Group said together.

"I am doing fine thank you" Ms Stevens said with a smile as she looked towards a Older Couply, "Oh! I am late, see you kids on Monday okay" said Ms. Stevens as she want to the table as she hugged both the man and woman, her Parents.

Meanwhile as the rangers ate their lunch a Robotic scan the area as it notice the high level of a bio field as it notice the rangers, it charged up it's lasers through it's ray gun about to fire as a hand point it upward in the air.

"What! Who dares to...?" Powertrip said as he jumped back seeing a The Black Shadow Ranger, "You...Whar=t are you doing? Umm Sir" Powertrip said with a slight fear in his voice.

"Fixing your Mistake, The Rangers are not alone in their, if i let you fire you're shot, you would have hit a Normal Human...Alerting the rangers to you, destroying you're Element of...Surprise" The Shadow Ranger said with a deep Robotic voice.

"But Sir, Our goal is to take out the Humans, not just the rangers" Powertrip said taking a stand.

"Then you would anger our Master, and believe me he is not as kind as I am" The Shadow Ranger said as he kicked down Powertrip onto the street causing a soundwave destroying glass everywhere in the range as it broke the resturent glass window as the people jumped down in a panic, The Shadow Ranger looked in as he saw the people get up as Ms. Stevens worried about her parents as they was okay the Rangers made it outside causing him to disappear, John notice him.

"Who was that guy? He looked like someone I know" said John to himself as Powertrip got up slow as he dust himself off, "Hey you Tincan, if you wanted us, you got us" John said as he ran up to Powertrip as he signls The others to ran off to a safer spot as he punch and kicked Powertrip as he rans to catch up to his team.

"Get back here Human!" said Powertrip as he chase after them, "Darn him, the next time I see that Ranger...I don't care if his Fa...Master Malwere's Favorite" Powertrip said to himself as he sees the rangers morph waiting for him.

Meanwhile in the resturent the people was getting back up as some was cut by the statther glass as Ms. Stevens helped her parents up checking on them as a shadow was blocking her light.

"Excuse me please, You're blocking my light" Ms. Stevens said trying to make sure her parentswas all right as the shadow stayed, she got a little mad as she jumped up tp face the person, "I said!...Huh?" said Ms Stevens as she notice the new teacher Mr. Smith standing there with a charming smile, "So what? Are you sulking me now?" Ms. Stevens said with a small smile and arise eyebrow.

"Well I mean, if I was, I still would've said Hi" said Mr. Smith with a Charming British Accent and smile, "Sorry if I was in your way, I was having Lunch and I notice you walked in, and then saw you talking to what look like our Students. By the way it is nice seeing you Ms. Jessica" said Chris as they both turned to her Parents as her father cough to gain their Attanion.

"Right, Mom, Dad are you okay?" Jessica said with a slight blush on her face.

"Yes we are fine dear, Who's your friend?" Jessica's Mom said with a small smile, she was wearing a Red Dress with red heels, she had red hair with a lightly Grey streak on both sides.

"Ahem, Yes Jesse, who is he? a fellow Teacher?" said Jessica's Dad, he had a rise eyebrow looking at Chris, he was wearing a Black Suit with a Dark Blue Tie and a Blue under shirt, with Black Dress Pants and Black dress shoes, he had a short hair cut with Gray sideburns.

"I am so sorry" Jessica said feeling bad as she looked at her Parents, "Mom and Dad, this is Chris Smith, he is a Friend and New Teacher at Highland high" said Jessica as she let Chris walk to them.

"Hello Sir and Ma'am, Ahem I'm Chris" said Chris as he shakes her dad's Hand, Nice to meet you both, sorry it had to be after...that weird glass breaking" Chris said looking around, as Jessica and Her Parents Agree.

Meanwhile the Rangers are fighting Powertrip as he does not summon the any Trelobytes as he fights the team himself as he knocks back the three guys down as Shiva and Alice double team Powertrip.

"Let's give him a blast of Girl! Power Shiva" Alice said as she summons her Cyber Daggers to slash at Powertrip as sparks flew off him, "Whoa all right!" said Alice impress as Shiova bounce off Alice's Shoulder as she kicks Powertrip.

"Let's do this girl" Shivasaidas she readies her Cyber Blaster as she fired a Blue Falcon size being throwing Powertrip back as she fires a second shot, but this time Powertrip blocks the shot with his own Laser.

"Get up guys, we have to help the girls" said Logan with his Bison Hammer as he send a shockwave to Powertrip making him lose belence, "Let's Rock and Roll bro's" Logan said making a pose as Pryce gets upset walking up on Logan.

"Dude get a grip! Let's serious" Pryce said aiming his Cyber Wolf Crossbow as he fires three shots at Powertrip as he took two hits as he blast a tractor beam on the last one causing the five to look surprise to see it, "What the?!" Pryce said Stun as it powers up as it turn to face the rangers.

"Hahaha, Surprise are we? That's what I thought Humans" said Powertrip as he fires a stronger blast combine with his own Laser and Pryce's Crossbow Laser Arrow as it blast the rangers All four rangers got hit expect Shiva as the other four fall down as they demorph in pain, "You're all not so tough" Powertrip said walking in the path of Pryce as he points his Laser full blast, "Good bye...Human" said Powertrip sending out a large laser to Pryce as it fires, Pryce ready to take a hit as he was surprise as a blue figure saved him,it was Shiva as she was blasted over Pryce as he looked as she fall and demorph as she was knocked out from impect, All rangers was shocked as they turned to the slow clap of Powertrip, "Aww, don't cry, you will fall just the same" said Powertrip pouring salt on their wounds.

"No! You're Strap Metal" John said as he hit the morphing button as he change back into The Red Cyberdyne Ranger as he drew his Cyber Lion Sword as he slash away at Powertrip as he punch Him down as the sparks fly off Powertrip, "Get up and face...!" John said before being cut off by Wes.

"John! Get a hold of yourself, Retreted for now and get Shiva back here Now!" said Wesley through com, "Please...I know you're upset but...You're her only hope" said Wesley's voice sounding sad.

"All right, Team! Back to base now" John said still looking at a downed Powertrip as both Pryce and Logan helped to move Shiva as Alice was insurting them to take it easy as she looked back at John with a sad tearful look.

"Be carful guys...Watch her head" Alice said with a sorrowful voice.  
as they was Teleported by Motherboard back to base as they got close together for the teleporter to work, Powertrip got up and teleported back to Malwere's lair, as Amanda and Emma get the mad bay ready for Shiva to rest on as Wesley helps to get her better as the girls looked shocked.

"What do you think your doing Wesley?" Amanda said with a rise eyebrow and her hand on her hips.

"What!? My Bio Power give me the ability to read faster then the normal human, I study Medical Books to help all of us"said Wes as he pat himself on the back, "Excuse me ladies, please prep her here" said Wes with a smile as Emma smiled a little as Amanda notice.

"What you laughing at? Let's help the smarty pants" Amanda said mad as they turn on the machine

The Rangers brought in Shiva as they placed her on the table as both Emma and Amanda place a oxygen mask on Shiva as Emma place sensors on Shiva's neck and shoulder, Amanda looks at the Machine as Shiva's Scan came through, she looks towards Wesley and give him a nod to start.

"Okay, I understand all of you want her to be safe, rest assure I know what I am doing, And I need just Amanda and Emma in here with me" Wes said giving a knowing look to the team, "Please, Trust me guys, John I got this" said Wes as Alice walked up to Wes.

"Can I stay with Shiva, I was there when she got hit, Please" Alice said looking at Shiva.

"Sure, I don't see why not" Wes said sighing as he looked at John, "You can stay too, but only one guys" said Wes.

"That's okay Wes, Alice can stay, Let's go guys" said John as his fist was glowing red as Wes notice it but he want to help ShivaasAlice held her hand.

John, Pryce, Logan, Zach, and Jay was waiting as Pryce was leaning on the wall, John was pacing back and forth with Logan, Jay was looking at the computer replying how Powertrip's weapon worked, and Zach notice how Tense Prycewas as he's knees was shaking crazy as he walked up to him.

"Pryce, you ok?" Zach said standing in front of Pryce.

"Does it look like I'm okay, I got! Shiva HURT!" said Pryce as he grip Zach's coller as Zach kept cool.

"Yeah, I saw man, look you should not beat yourself up for it, Shiva know what she was doing, saving a teammate"Zach said making Pryce let him go as he lean on the wall with Pryce, "I am sorry about early today, I saw you was upset but...I decide to train you the same way as the others train everyone else" Zach said looking at his hand.

"No, I should have control my Anger more, I let my home life into my Ranger life" Pryce said putting his head down in shame, "Now I got Shiva hurt because I was trying to up my day..." said Pryce as he was pulled from the wall on to the ground asJohn hit him, "...John! Chill man" Pryce said trying to cover himself.

"You got my Cousin hurt! And you want me to Chill! Not a chance" said John a Zach and Jay pulled them apart, "Let me go! Jay" John yalled out.

"No Calm Yourself Johnny" said Jay as he give Logan a nod to knock out John, "You leave me...no other way John" said Jay as Logan shocked John knocking him out.

A Hour later as John came to as he looked around as the others was sitting calm as he saw the red light turn green as Wes came out of the room, he looked down at John with a rise eyebrow.

"...Well everyone, Shiva is okay, she's woke but she wants to talk to Pryce guys" Wes said shocked,"Then John you can go in after you and I have a talk, Come on bro...Oy voy" Wes said as he took off his gloves and wash his hands,him and John want outside.

Pryce looked at the others as Amanda and Emma walked out holding the door for Pryce as Zach give him a Friendly nod, ashe walked in Alice give Shiva a hug as she walked out, she saw Pryce as she patted his shoulder walking out as he watch her close the door, he looked at Shiva as he stopped in his Steps.

"Shiva...Are you okay?" Pryce said looking scared.

"I'm good...Please come talk to me, I need to tell you something" Shiva said as she sat up a little as she points to the chair as Pryce sat down.

"What's up Shiva? You look better" said Pryce as he notice her bandages and small cuts.

"I don't want you to blame yourself Pryce, I jumped in front of the blast and took the hit myself because..." Shiva said with a small blush, "Because...You're my friend, I would have jumped in front of John or the others as well" said Shiva as she brush her hair behind her ear as Pryce looked down.

"Look Shiva, don't go blaming yourself as well, I could have dodge the hit if I was not thinking on this morning, my dad was on my case for saying my after school job was...Useless, so I wanted to prove him wrong by fighting that monster myself" Pryce said fiddling with his Fingers as Shiva held his hand as he looked at her with a slight blush as she had a slight blush.

John and Wes was staring at the Sunset as Wes took in a breath looking at John.

"You know, being a leader is not easy you know, it is tougher with a sibling or a Cousin on the team as well, but it is no excuse to take your anger out on a teammate" Wes said a John looked down,"I don't mean to sound herse, but I know what it is like to fight with my teammates and caring for them when we got hurt, I blame myself for a long tim, even now" said Wesley looking at his morpherless wrist as the Alarm want off as they both ran back in looking at the monitors as many people was running away in horror.

"We have to go guys, Alice, Logan, let's go" John said looking at the door at Shivaand Pryce as he walked to his Cousin as they hugged each other as she looked at John with a knowing look as he nods as he looked at Pryceand he looked at John, as they shake hands.

"Shiva, can you fight, or should you sit this one out" said John looking at Pryce in the eyes as he turned to Shiva with a grin, "What do you say cuz?"

"I give her the ok to fight, have fun making sheet metal out of Powertrip" saidWes with a firm hand as the five nod together as they teleport to Powertrip.

The Five Appear in a spot unseen by the people as they face Powertrip as he notice them.

"Hello Rangers, ready for Round two?" Powertrip said as he snaps his fingers as a group of Trelobytes as the rangers ready to fight.

"Ready guys?!" John said showing his morpher.

"Ready!" said the group as the show their Morpher.

"Cyberdyne! We're Online!" The Rangers said as they morph

The Morph Rangers with their weapons ready to fight as they ran as Shiva fires her Cyber Falcon Blaster as a few Trelobytes want down, Logan swings his Cyber Bison Hammer takind down a group of Trelobytes as the fall but a few stagger as Alice takes them down with her Cyber Fox Daggers as they blow up, Both John and Pryce double team Powertrip as Pryce covers John bu cross firing his Cyber Wolf Crossbow as John slice at pOwertrip as he staggers back from Pryce's hits as well as John's hitsas falls down as more sparks fly off him as Powertrip blow up as the rangers pose, as they join together the remines of Powertrip grow to giant size as the rangers looked shock.

"Well at least it's not Godzilla guys" John saidas the foyr rangers looked at him, "What?! I thought it was funny. Umm Jay, Motherboard, how do we take care of this?" John said throuh his com when a Red Lion Teleported on a Mountain as it ran down and ponce on Powertrip as it clawed him fast as it lands, "Whoa! is that mines" John said with a excited voice.

"Yes for now Johnny, but I built him" Motherboards voice said as The lion roar, "Commend him to take down powertrip, any commended.

"All right Motherboard, Okay Lion Zord Fire Torrent of Flames" John said through his Com as The Lion blast a flame shot towards Powertrip as he Explode as The Lion roar as it fires it's jets flying away, "Awesome! Let's get back guys as they teleport back to base as the Lion zord disappear.

The Five rangers was talking with their Counterparts, as Motherboard Singnals them to her.

"Rangers, I have detact the source of The Ranger that Attack Wesley's Team During The end of May" Motherboard said as a picture of the shadow ranger appear as it hit Powertrip off the building, "There is a Enemy among us" said Motherboard.

"That's him all right, How could I forget" said Wes as he boil up his fist.

"That guy still gives me the creeps" Jay said shaking off his jitters as Emma hugged him

"Man! Next time I see him Ranger or no Ranger, I'll take him down" Zach said noticing Amanda give him a side glance of worry.

"All I can say is, to bad we don't know who he is, me and Em was close, But..." said Amanda looking down.

What happen?" Alice said wondering as Emma turned around.

"Me and Amanda was on our Mission trying to get the plans for a...Weapon of sorts" Emma said crossing her arms, "That's when he got the drop on us, he demorph us but we got teleported by Motherboard, when we came too Motherboard inform us that the guys got attack too" Emma said looking at te shock faces of the new rangers and same look on some of her friends as she blush a little eraning a kiss on the cheek by Jay.

"Guys, I know I seen him before" John said getting closer to the screen, "I had a vison, of a Red Ranger battling The Shadow Ranger on the day we became Rangers" saidJohn looking at the screen as he blink out.

Vison look.

"Red Ranger, you will fail, just like the others, You cannot defent me, Ask The Other Red Ranger, Hahaha" said Shadow as he kicks the Red Ranger who sounded like John as he looked to see the ground getting closer as he blinked out again.

"Whoa!...huff puff.." John said as Pryce and Logan was holding him up, "Guys...We have to...Train more" said John Grimly.

What is the Vison John's be having, is it a Future unseen by the rangers or a different route all together and who is the Shadow Ranger and where do his Service lies, Tune in Next Time to find out on Power Rangers Cyberdyne.

Chapter 4: Giant Bout between Program and Virus

Hello Guys! This is Ranger Red 2.3 and I like to apologise to everyone who help make Cyberdyne what it is, I been meaning to update this story in a while, my Mother was sick about two weeks ago and I wanted to help out as much as I can, also my Birthday was on the 13th of this month :-).

Now I like to take this minute to say this, I enjoy writing on Fanfiction and i won't stop anytime soon, A while ago my account was acting funny but i got it fix with a little advice from a friend and i want on Forum, now i won't say forum is a bad place to go but it can bring on a lot of Negative Haters in the form of Guest Reviews where they will say anything hurtful, i didn't take it personelly but i let one slide in on my Cyberdyne story, not this one but on my Prequel Story as well as on my Power Rangers Delta Force Story Character List Review, Now let the Haters come if they like, Those Immuture Bastards BRING...IT...ON! Excuse my French Ladies and Gents, Please Enjoy the story to my True Friends :-D.


End file.
